High School Again
by Duckies-on-A-trampoline
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and Jacob go back to high school. Again. What will happen when the Cullen kids and friends have a game night, including a game of... Truth or Dare: Cullen Style. CURRANTLY ON HOLD! Did I spell that right? X
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first EVER fanfic so pleeeeeaaase review.**

**Disclaimer- You dont know how much i _want_ to- but guess what? I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. :*(**

* * *

"Bella! Edward! Get your vampire backsides down here now, before I come up to get you!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

High school. Again. Great. I groaned. After 100 years, the thrill of starting a new school fades dramatically. Perverted students' minds, teachers droning on about stuff we've already learnt 20 times over, elderly staff talking to us condescendingly, when they don't realise that we're all about 50 years older than them… The list goes on.

The only good part about high school is that I can spend all of the time with my Edward. We can have private conversations with just our minds, because as it turns out, with my shield I can tap into anyone else's abilities, and use them at my will. It's great.

Carlisle had recently found a placement in a hospital in Alaska, he said we should all go back to school again- we had been taking a 5 year break. His excuse was that we'd all get used to not having to act human. Yeah, right.

We'd gone over our cover story a million times, so used to practising it that we almost believed it ourselves. Edward. Emmett, Alice and Nessie were the Cullens, Jasper, Rose and I were the Hales (if anyone asked-I'd dyed my hair brown) and Jacob was still Jacob Black- the odd one out.

We'd always separated the couples by surnames- so we could show a bit more that 'sibling affection' without it being too weird. Edward had only just gotten used to Nessie and Jacob kissing in front of him- but they were married now, and who knew what they got up to at night in their apartment- shudder. Jacob had to be _very_ careful about not thinking about it in front of Edward- the one time he forgot to, he nearly got his head ripped off. Since then, I'd shielded everyone's minds.

As a regular precaution, we'd all gone hunting last night, so our eyes were all a creamy butterscotch colour. I still found it easier to control myself than jasper- he wasn't too happy about that. In fact, I'd even go so far to say that he was pissed about it. Hehe.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice's voice came from downstairs.

I sighed. I got up off my place in Edward's lap, and gave him a quick kiss before running over to Alice's room where I knew she would be waiting to attack me with her beauty products. She's improved my fashion sense a _little,_ but my favourite outfit is still old sweats and a t-shirt.

"So… Bella. Hair up or down? Navy blouse with white jacket or white blouse with blue jacket?" She rambled on with all of these questions, me answering all of them quickly.

About half an hour later, Alice was done with me, and ran into Nessie's room to wake her up. I heard her complaining from here. Jacob's rumbling snores stopped, and I figured Alice woke him up too.

Another hour went. We said 'Bye' to Carlisle and Esme, got into our cars and headed to school. Me and Edward went in my Ferrari (Alice said it was best if we all took ostentatious cars today, she was blocking her mind so I don't know why), Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's jeep, and Alice and Jasper took Alice's Porsche.

As soon as we got to school the waves of emotion and the thoughts of all of the humans hit me like a brick wall

'_OMG! Who are _they_? They're like TOTALLY gorgeous! That bronze haired one is yummy! I've got to talk to him before Chrystal and Jade…'_

Back off bitch. He's _mine._

'_That girl is _fine_! Her blonde hair, her gorgeous butt…'_

Umm… _Eew_. Rose would _love_ to know what people are thinking about her…

'_Hmm… I wonder where they are from. They look really good. I wonder if I have any classes with them. Oh no! My English essay…'_

Hmm. Not _so_ bad.

'_That hot brunette girl next to bronze hair over there is gonna be mine by Friday. Oh yeah.'_

Ugh. No she's not. I peeked into Edward's thoughts

_Kill… Want to… Kill… Perverts… My daughter… My _wife_… Even the _teachers_…_

I rolled my eyes. I reached up to Edward and pressed my lips gently but passionately against his. I didn't mean for it to go too far, but if it stopped him from murdering someone, then oh well. _I _didn't mind. I didn't notice my fingers tangled in his hair until Nessie cleared her throats meaningfully from behind us. "Mom, Dad? Before you scar me for life can we_ please _get going?"

"Oops. Sorry Ness." She rolled her eyes.

"Oi I thought we were trying to keep a low profile! Why is Edward allowed to kiss his wife when I can't kiss mine here? Rosie?" Emmett said this loud enough for us to hear, but not the… humans.

Rosalie just hissed at Emmett and then at Edward and I.

Alice stared at her sister; she didn't want any family disputes, at least not this early in the morning. She turned and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek, but said "Look guys, I don't really think we should show too many PDAs. We are supposed to be siblings after all." We all started to walk into the building, gripping on to our other halves' hands. I groaned. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again. These first couple of chapters are just a kinda introduction. It does get better. Promise!

**Disclaimer- Chapter 2 and... Oh! Still don't own twilight people!**

* * *

We walked into the warm brown reception area to see a woman in her late 50s sitting behind a mahogany desk. She looked friendly, while she was looking down at her paperwork, and she was humming to herself. It sounded like Greensleeves or something. Alice coughed delicately and she looked up slowly. At that moment, her thought's changed from old memories to… well…

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! They are _so_ HOT! I love the blonde one- actually I like both of the blonde ones…_

Great. She was bi. **(AN- I have nothing against homosexuality)**

_And that little brunette behind Mr. bronze-hair over there, she's sooo gorgeous…_

Let's just say that she didn't mean little-baby-with-dimples gorgeous, she just started picturing _extremely _wrong things about her, me and Jasper in a bed… Just. Plain. _GROSS. _**(AN- I kinda **_**do **_**have something against **_**that**_** though.)**

All this time she was just sitting there staring at us- it used to be unnerving but we're used to it- until Edward cleared his throat loudly enough for the receptionist's human ears.

She blinked, snapping out of her fantasies and smiled shakily at us.

"Hello" Edward said clearly in his velvety voice- causing even more fantasies- shudder- "We're the Cullen's, Hale's and Black. We're new here and we just came to collect our timetables"

She snapped out of her fantasies- _again_-this time they were about Edward- a small growl escaped my throat- and looked through the million piles of paperwork on her desk to find our timetables. I looked down at mine after she handed them to us, and then peeked over at Edward's, to find that we had identical timetables. I smiled. Everyone had every lesson with their mates. Oh, the powers of persuasion.

We walked out of the stuffy reception and back into the floods of students and teachers.

_Bella. _Alice thought towards me._ In case you and Edward can't _control_ yourselves, there's a janitors closet on the third floor, in building three._ She smiled over at me, and gave me a meaningful look. Alice knew I hated it when she had visions like that about me and Edward, but occasionally they came in handy. Still, if I could blush, I would've been beetroot red.

I looked back at my timetable- memorising it instantly. There are _so_ many perks of being a vampire. Me and Edward had English first, with Miss Weber. Well that was weird. I hadn't spoken to Angela for years, even though she'd called 100s of times so I wouldn't have a clue if her family moved down here to Alaska. But then I realised with a pang of sadness- Angela was dead. So were Jessica, Eric, Ben and Mike. Lauren too. I didn't like thinking about everyone from forks, but I had to go to English now.

Rose and Em had maths first, so they headed to 'the maths block'. We got a lot of stares as we headed towards building 4, but we were used to this too. Then I noticed that Jasper had been particularly quiet today- Edward and I had chatted on the way to school, who knew what Em and Rose were doing, Alice had chatted to me on our way to reception about a mega shopping trip she was planning, but all Jasper had said all day was 'Bye' to Carlisle and Esme.

I lifted my shield to ask Edward. He jumped as soon as he heard my 'voice'. After I asked, he leaned down and muttered in my ear, "The emotions here are a lot worse than when we went to England."

"Oh" I mumbled back. I looked over at Jasper and he looked like he was going to cry. Then suddenly his hands clenched into fists and he hissed. That was when he looked like he was about to jump Alice. The entire school population's lust was feeling flowed into Jasper, and he ended up leaking most of it out to me, Edward, Rose and Alice. He managed to hold it off Emmett because _he_ wouldn't be able to control himself.

It was so hard not to just crush Edward's lips to mine, to run my fingers through his bronze untidy hair and ruin the whole sibling charade. But no. I wasn't going to ruin this for everyone.

Carlisle and Esme had found a lovely house, and Esme had designed and built another beautiful cottage for Edward and I- but the one in forks still felt like home. We'd decided that after we'd gone through high school here, we'd go back to Forks. It would be the first time there without Charlie. I missed him. A lot.

We walked into building 4, a large, brown, stone building that was right next door to the gym. Building 4 was the home of English and the Languages departments and as Jacob and Nessie had English with Mrs. Rowfield, they headed off to room 25. We paused outside room 29.

"You ready?" Edwards's velvety voice came from my right.

"Of course" I replied, even though smelling human blood in a stuffy room was a bit awkward.

He smiled and said "It'll be fine." Oops. My shield was down. I put it back up and glared at Edward for not telling me. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me quickly and softly on the lips.

I smile, Edward took me by the hand, and we walked into class.

We walked up to the teacher, and I knew immediately that she _was_ a descendant of Angela. I recognised those kind eyes. Angela's eyes. Funny. She had the exact same eyes as her… would it be grandmother? Great-grandmother maybe.

We handed her our slips that she had to sign, introduced ourselves and we sat down in the seats she pointed out for us. Luckily we got to sit next to each other.

The guys next to me's thoughts were irritating.

_Woo hoo! She is _HOT_! Damn that girl looks good! Who's the dude next to her? Her boyfriend? No, they couldn't be, they were brother and sister or something. Huh…_

That was the boy sitting to my right to my right. Edward was on my left. I turned to face the boy, then noticed that looked exactly like… oh no. Oh god no. No no no no no!

"Hey gorgeous!" He said. He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Timmy. Timmy Newton."

* * *

**Ooooh- A cliffy. Well not a cliffy... but whatever. It does get better. **

**BTW apparently some people was getting confused about Bella's extra power- It says in chapter 1 that she can tap into anyones power at will, and can turn it off whenever she wants. More of this coming up! Hope this helps. :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating for AGES. Plz dnt kill me! Okay, so this chapter introduces a new character :D and gets the real plot started. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't care HOW much it costs to own twilight but I'll pay it honest! But I haven't found out yet- so STILL dnt own twilight.**

* * *

Newton. Timmy _Newton_. Fantastic. Absolutely bloody fantastic. Feel the sarcasm vibes, feel them. Oh god. Think Bella think. Umm… Ok. I just had to act like I didn't know that this guys grandfather perved on me all through my high school life, wished that my now husband and I broke up, and attempted to push me behind some lockers and snog me (possibly more. Ugh) from when we were 17 until I married Edward. I got married at 18 but still… Mike was convinced I'd been forced into it.

I tried to do the normal thing and reached out for his hand and shook it, whilst saying 'Bella'. He flinched. "What…?" he started.

Damn! Oops. I'd completely forgotten about my ice-cold and hard skin.

"Bad circulation." I said with a small smile, attempting not to grimace as I imagined what traits this particular Newton had inherited off his grandfather.

"So," He started. _Here we go _I thought toward Edward, who'd obviously realised who this was (Mike caused Edward a lot of trouble too) and he smiled slightly. "You wanna do something tonight?" Newton continued "Maybe come over to mine, get to know each other better…" He trailed off suggestively, raising his eyebrows and winking at me.

He reached toward my hand, which was resting on the table, to grab it and quick as a flash- probably too quickly- I lifted my hand from under his and was about to slam it down on top of his, causing him pain, when suddenly Edward's hand appeared from around my waist and bent one of Timmy's fingers back, creating a sickening crunch. I knew that was broken. He was thinking a LOT of swear words. I hope he never meets Nessie...

"What the…" Mike- I mean Timmy started, but Edward interrupted.

"You will not bother hitting on my wi- girlfriend again. If she wants to 'get to know you' which she doesn't, I'm sure she'll let you know."

Timmy raised his eyebrows. "I think we'll leave the decision up to your 'girlfriend'," he made quotation marks in the air. "Because somehow I don't think she actually is your girlfriend, I mean she's your sister for crying out loud. Plus, I'm waaaay hotter than you, and I bet I can do better in bed with her than you can dream of. And you know what else-" Edward cut him off. Again.

"Yes. Let's let Bella decide." Edward replied curtly, with a smug look across his face.

Timmy's thoughts told me that he was full of himself so I decided to end that.

"You know what Timmy?" I started. This was gonna be fun. "No, I do not want to 'get to know you'. You know why? Because you're butt-ugly, you're stuck up your own backside, you're so full of yourself yet you blatantly don't have a clue what you're doing in anything, and frankly, I'd rather snog a donkey than even _think_ about dating you. Oh, and by the way, Edward _is_ my boyfriend and we're pretty serious."

Ok that wasn't so fun. I could've sworn, and been REALLY rude and completely shattered his ego but I was nice. This time.

_Damn that girl's got a mouth on her. Good thing I like mine…_

Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh.

Timmy then leant over towards me and whispered in my ear, not knowing that Edward could hear perfectly, "Don't worry babe. I know you're putting it on. But I'll get you away from him. It's ok. By the way- Gorgeous boobs. Want them felt?"

That was it. I decided at that point that Mike had obviously married a total slut (probably Jessica) and had pervy children. Because in no way was Mike as bad as his disgustingly-average teenage grandson. I mean, he was pretty bad, but he'd never offered to touch up my tits.

But then again, maybe all teenage boys were like this nowadays. I seriously hoped not. I'd drop out at the end of the day if I discovered that all of them were like this. In fact, I'd pull Nessie, Alice and Rosalie with me. Maybe even the boys if the teenage girls were as bad. Because I don't think ANY of us girls would like our other halves being flirted with, asked out, snogged, etc.

Besides, no-one needed to go through high-school ten times. No-one needed to (or was able to) learn in as environment full of pervy minds.

I wondered randomly if this was what class was like for Edward when I first started high-school. My poor husband.

I then realised that Mike's ugly-looking, pathetic excuse for a grandson was still waiting for an answer. I decided to _show_ him my answer to his question instead.

I snapped my palm back and slapped him round the face, with human force of course. Then I stuck my middle finger up at him and told him where to stick his offer, Edward grinning all the time.

That was when Miss Weber intervened. She walked over and asked what on earth was going on. Edward smoothly explained that Timmy was being inappropriate towards me (in _her_ standards anyway) and that I'd reacted badly.

She pursed her lips and said, "Don't let it happen again" and went back to taking the register.

Timmy went to medical, and the girl sitting on his other side leaned over towards me. "Hi." She said, smiling. "I'm Sabrina."

I smiled back. "Bella" I said kindly. She seemed nice.

"Sorry about him,-she jabbed her finger towards Timmy's seat- he's _always_ like this. About 50% of the guys here are. But there are some nice ones too, don't worry." She explained, still smiling. I noticed she had a hint of an Irish accent, but her skin colouring was darker than was normal, slightly tan. I wondered were she was from- but I didn't ask.

I decided to peek into her mind.

_Wow. Bella seems really nice. But I heard Courtney and Tiffany discussing how to get her boyfriend. Maybe I should warn her… But they'd rip my guts out. Aww… I really want to… but she's smart. She'll work it out…_

I quickly shielded Jasper, a few rooms away, to get his power. All I could feel from her was indecision and guilt. Oh well. At least I was warned.

I smiled at her and turned back to the front of the room. Miss Weber droned on. She seemed a lot less… interesting than her grandmother. Oh well.

After class all the Cullens met up and went to break. I borrowed Alice's gift for a while, 'seeing' the rest of the day to know what to expect. I didn't see anything good.

The next lesson was maths for me and Edward, and we were doing Calculus. Oh joy (again with the sarcasm). Nothing major happened in that lesson- just pervy thoughts, but I sat next to Sabrina and Edward. Timmy was still in welfare.

Halfway through maths, the principles voice suddenly came from the speakers at the front of the classroom.

None of us expected (not even Alice and I) what he said next.

* * *

***Gasp* Cliffy! Dun dun duuuuuuuun. ****I know not much happened in this chapter, I just needed to introduce Sabrina and a bit more of Timmy. I know it wasn't that good. But trust me. The next chapter will be… MWAHAHA. Sorry again for the long wait. I'm going to France tomorrow though. YAYNESS. So definitely no updation for a week or two. SORRY!**

**Review! PLEASE.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OHMIIGOSH! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating for this long! I'm realy really sorry. Don't hate me! I've had really bad writers block, and I had the idea for what the principal was gonna say, and then i just blanked out and couldn't think...so...yah. This is what ya got though! Its the longest chapter I've ever done and Im a little proud :D lolz. XD C what ya think! I know its a bit iffy and doesn't go along with the Romance/humour genre, but next chapter is when the humour begins! Srsly. Tiz kl. lolz. U can read now!. Lolz.**

**Oh no! wait. U can't. lmao. soz. I just wanna shoutout to mii bezzie Oujdagirl! She proof read this for me so if I spelt something wrong blame her! lolz. Nah, I'm joking. Just wanna say thanks. : D**

**OK now u can read. lolz.**

* * *

Nothing. He said absolutely nothing. Instead the principals screams of agony echoed around the school's buildings, made twice as loud for us Cullens thanks to our extra hearing..._abilities_. These screams were interrupted by the gargle I knew so well. It was the gargle of blood. Human blood.

There were a few seconds of silence, apart from the principal's choked screams. Edward and I looked at each other worriedly. Then the chaos began. The humans began screaming, shouting and crying with and to each other, petrified by these strange gargling noises that they'd probably never heard before. Cries of 'WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' and 'SAVE US SOMEBODY!' could be heard, and any vampire in all of Alaska could probably hear this.

An automated voice came on from the loud speakers, and everyone fell silent. _"Can everybody please remain calm" _the nasally voice said._ "This is an emergency announcement. This school is going into lockdown. All shall be explained as soon as possible. Can every teacher and student please take all possessions within their limits of the lockdown and head to the gym?"_

Everyone began to calm down a little. They grabbed their stuff and ran -yes ran- straight in the general direction of the gym. Suddenly the strong scent of human blood hit me hard, and I gasped slightly as I walked to the gym with Edward. "Are you okay Bella darling?" he asked me worriedly.

I assured him I was fine, and I was- well physically anyway. I was worried. Not because there was probably a human mass murderer on the loose- besides, they couldn't hurt me- but because neither me nor Alice had _seen_ this. Why not? Alice normally would have seen something like this. It worried me. I hurried up slightly and Edward followed with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

We got to the gym to find everyone huddled in tight groups. The rest of the Cullens sat in the corner looking relaxed and were talking together. Alice was in Jazz's lap, Rose was in Emmett's and Nessie was in Jake's. They looked up as soon as they smelt mine and Edward's scents. I smiled at them and Alice got up from her place in Jasper's lap and danced over to us.

I dragged her away from Edward and opened my mouth to ask-at vampire speed- what was going on and why we couldn't _see_ what happened. But of course Alice knew exactly what was gonna happen so she answered my question before I even asked it.

"It's okay Bella." She said reassuringly. "It _was_ a mass murderer- human, by the way- but they were high. As in literally high on drugs. They made a whim decision to come here and they argued with the principal and then they slowly slit his throat whilst strangling him and then they-"

"OK!" I said, pretty loudly for a vampire. "I don't need to know the details on how he died."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I'm assuming he _is_ dead though, right?"

"Uh huh." She said nodding. With a sort of _no shit Sherlock_ attitude.

We wandered back over to the rest of the Cullens, Alice placed herself back on Jasper and I did the same with Edward. He kissed me on the cheek and asked me if I was ok. "Fine sweetie." I said with a small smile.

"How are you Ness? You alright?"

"I'm fine mom. His blood smelled funny. Did you notice that?"

"Yeah…"

We looked up to see Sabrina making her way over here nervously. "Hi…I uh…was wondering if I could…umm talk to you for a…uh minute please Bella?" She stuttered at me. She seemed really edgy.

"Sure thing." I said, smiling at her, trying to calm her down before Jasper had a panic attack. She gave a nervous glance at Emmett and I wondered why.

I looked at Emmett- who looked particularly scary- and elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "What?" he complained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't" I said at vampire speed. He rolled his eyes and mumbled an apology.

I walked over to the corner with Sabrina, who didn't know that the rest of my family could hear us easily anyway.

"So what's up?" I asked. _Idiot_ I scolded myself. _The principle of her school has just been brutally murdered and she's locked down in school and you're asking her _what's up? _Oh well._

"Well… the thing is… I think there are a few things I need to tell you since you are actually new to this school and it is your first day and all."

I smiled. "Ok. Sure. Go ahead."

"Well…" she started. "No one in the school actually like our principle. Quite a lot of times he tried to hit on girls and do other…_inappropriate_ things. He was…well… A bit of an arsehole really."

I grinned a little "Uh huh? Oh ok." I attempted to control my grin.

"Yah…well I know that doesn't mean he deserved to die, but it's just, no one here really _cares_. Not even the teachers."

"Oh right. But why didn't anyone say anything. You know- about him being perverted and all."

"You don't want to know."

I frowned at that. "Oh right." Was my clever remark. "Well thanks for letting me know" I said with a smile.

I then left to go back to my family. "Nice," Emmett said. I growled at him. "What?"

"Don't scare her. She's lovely."

Alice chose that moment to pipe up. "I love her accent. It so cute! But she could totally do with a makeover. She doesn't look like the type to wear makeup, even though her friend does. Her friend dresses nicely though! But I'll still give them both makeovers…" She carried on mumbling to herself.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Trust Alice to think of beauty at a time like this.

One of our teachers- Mrs Millie I think- stood up then. She had a microphone in her hand from somewhere and she now spoke into it with her high pitched voice.

"Right kids, it's time to go to bed. I know this experience has been –ahem- _traumatic_, but you lot need to sleep. Unfortunately one of our students has banged her head very hard and we will need a doctor to come and look at her. Does anyone have the number of a doctor? Our numbers are in the office which is currently locked down."

I mentally begged Alice not to say anything; _please, please, please, please, _please_ don't-_ "I do!" Alice screeched. I groaned.

"Excellent. Could you call your -father isn't it?-"Alice nodded. "Yes your father. _Thank_ you Alice."

I sighed. Alice called Carlisle and after quite a short conversation- they started conversing too fast for human ears to hear- Alice announced what she needed to.

"It's all arranged" she said, after snapping her phone shut.

"Carlisle's bringing the bags I've just got him to pack. He was doing it very… quickly-" she then winked, really obviously; as if I didn't understand _how_ quickly. I don't' think any of my family would get used to fact that I was a vampire; I had been human when I met them. I guess first impressions _do_ always stick… "-so that he could do it while I spoke. Oh and I got some blood too. I assumed you guys wanted mountain lion, you wanted grizzly, and you wanted elk?" Pointing to each of us in turn. I mentally laughed at how easy she could say this in a room full of anxious humans; however they were all too occupied with themselves to care that we were currently discussing our 'dinner'.

"Yep. Thanks Alice," We all muttered.

"Oh!" Alice then exclaimed.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"I have foreseen…" Alice began in an ominous tone, weirdly reminding me of some fuzzy memory of my graduation party; I immediately remembered how Edward stopped her from talking like this. I elbowed her in the ribs –glad that it was no longer possible for me to bruise from this action- and she rolled her eyes and grinned at the memory. "Well, we're going to be staying here for a week and two days, and then they're gonna catch the killer." She beamed. "Oh, and they're gonna have a problem with the shutter but its ok it won't take long to fix."

We all groaned. It was going to be a _long_ week.

_**1½ hours later**_

Carlisle had come and gone and all of the Cullens were currently sitting in a circle drinking blood out of metal flasks, with the exception of Jacob who was sitting there looking at us with a disgusted look on his face. Nessie stuck her tongue at him and when he thought I wasn't looking he licked it. I shuddered and tried to pretend not to notice; also glad that Edward hadn't, I didn't need my _son-in-law_, ugh, being murdered on the same day as my principal.

"Can everyone please change into their school PE kits? These will be used for nightwear until this lockdown ends."

Well, when she said that she didn't quite mean _everyone._ Alice passed all the boys pyjama pants and wife beatersand passed all the girls cami-shorts –very short ones mind you- and very tightly fitting tank tops out of the massive bag that Carlisle had brought. The teacher pursed her lips over that. Oh well; it was _Alice_. I didn't think that a high school teacher would be able to stop her. Heck; not even her family full of vampires; a mind-reader, an ex-army commandant and a supernaturally strong man could stop her when she got in to one of her clothing crazes.

All the boys and girls **[A/B/N they got it going on; & when the beat kicks in… etc Lolz; sorry, duckies! I couldn't resist! XD]** (about 500 of them- the other half of the school were in the hall instead of the gym) went to the toilets to change. The teachers ended up yelling at us and making a rota of who should go when.

Unfortunately there's a window really high up in the toilets, separating the girls from the boys. There were 20 odd boys in the guys' toilets. Of course all of them were literally standing on the other ones' heads to get a 'view'. That's why I got changed in a classroom along with Rose, Alice and Nessie. The guys got changed next door.

We couldn't be bothered to get in loads of trouble when the teachers caught all of us- ahem- 'getting busy'. What? We may be vampires but we _were_ changed during our teenage years. What d'you expect?

Anyway, after we were changed we met up and headed back to the gym. It was strange seeing massive steel shutters in certain areas, securing the school and preventing anyone from getting in and out. Except for Carlisle. Apparently there is a side door. You'd be amazed how many checks they did to see if he really was who he was. And he _was_ who he was so they let him in.

When we got back to the gym _everyone_ went silent. All the girls were staring at our husbands –we restrained ourselves a lot then- and all the guys were practically drooling over us. Great. (And yeah that was sarcastic).

We all _slept_, us girls in the same sleeping bag as the guys, to 'keep each other warm' after the teacher felt our freezing skin and our fake shivers, she gritted her teeth and just nodded. It _was_ pretty cold anyway. But I've got to admit, there was a little bit of 'dazzling' involved.

I think the rest of the school just loved us a little bit more because the teacher only realised _after_ she'd let us stay with our guys; that, she now couldn't _not_ let everyone else do the same thing. The look on her face was _hilarious_.

Well after everyone fell asleep, all the Cullens snuck off out of the side door to get some hunting done. I hadn't hunted in a few days, and if I was going to be cooped up with a load of humans for a week and a bit, I was going to need to hunt.

After sneaking out and quenching our _thirsts_, we all snuck back in before dawn. We 'woke up' at about six am because we couldn't be bothered to 'sleep' anymore.

We got yelled at to change and then went to the canteen to 'eat'. Back in the gym, we sat around just talking and –for some people-not us- doing homework. What _fun_.

Like I said- it was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

**There ya go! I didn't want to end it on a cliffy, cos I don't rly want to (and i quote) _Threaten ur sanity _(lolz, thanks reviewer, i love that).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thx a lot guys. I luv ya all! BTW no flames would be LOVELY. : D**

**Now... REVIEW! PLEASE! Lolz**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

***Author tactfully decides not to say anything about how long it's taken to update* lolz. HI PPL! I am totally not feeling well right now...ugh. Plus, i can't eat. I HATE RUBBER BAAAAANDS! Okay, so mii teeth r kinda screwed up and i need braces, getting them in two weeks; i'm scaaaared. :(. Anyhoooo ENJOY lolz.**

**Shoutout 2 mii beta reader OujdaGirl YOU GO GIRL! lolz. thx though!

* * *

**

Bored…Sooooooooooo bored. Really really bored- and it'd only been one _day_. No hunting for a week. No sex for a week. I mean sure there's more to life than hunting and sex but still…life is gonna be…_boring_.

As though she could read my thoughts- thank God she couldn't- Alice piped up. "Okay people!" She yelled to the rest of our year in the gym (the other years had their own classrooms). _Crap._ This can't be good- "Right. I'm fed up of this. Sitting in groups huddled up like old grannies. We're gonna end up REALLY depressed if we keep this up for a wee- however long we've gotta stay here. So, I have an idea! Who's listening?"

"I'm not," I muttered.

"Count me in Pixie," Emmett grinned.

"Ali baby…_please_ don't." Jazz pleaded.

"Aunty Alice! Are you mad?" Nessie grumbled.

Jake sat there looking bored. "As long as it doesn't count moving," he muttered.

"Alice, it's not happening," Edward mumbled after reading her thoughts. Rose rolled her eyes. All our comments on Alice's mini-speech had happened in about two seconds.

Mumbled of 'Sure's, whatever's, and Fine's' came from our year group.

"Us Cullens-"Alice continued. "We're new here right? So…we want to see what you guys are made of," she sang.

Everyone- including us Cullens and Jake- were confused. "And?" Newton asked.

"Well…to prevent us lot from dying of boredom…let's have a few…-" Emmett gave her a drum roll, "-GAMES NIGHTS!"

"Awwww shit," was all that came from my family- we knew what Alice meant by 'games night' and the Cullens' version of that was a bit rough for the humans.

The humans however, literally _cheered_-yes cheered- at Alice's suggestion. Loads of 'All right's and Okay's' came from them. They _so _didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"What games are we going to play?" A peroxide blonde girl that was chewing gum asked. I didn't like they way she was looking at Edward… I tapped into my power -which I couldn't really be bothered to use earlier- to see what she was thinking.

_Oh my GOD! He's sooo hot! You're a tough strong girl Courtney. You're gonna get that man. And Tiffany can have Mr Brawny over there… And Becky can have the Indian looking guy with 'lil miss bronze-hair. Doesn't she _know_ ringlets are so out? Oh whatever, you're waaaaaaaay prettier than her Courtney. And you keep telling yourself that._

I growled into Edwards's chest as Alice answered her question.

"I reckon we're gonna be staying here for quite a while… so I think we should do a list of all the games we wanna play, from the ones we want to play the most, to least- not including ones that over half of us refuse to play, 'cause then only the people who_ will_ play can play- okay?"

I think I _actually_ understood that…

"Alright!" The humans yelled.

"Truth or dare!" was how they began the list and from there it went on and on and on…

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and licked his neck whilst whispering seductively, "Gimme a nice dare okay baby?"

He inhaled sharply. "S…sure." He stuttered. He wasn't expecting that…hehe.

The list was _very_ long.

Here's the simplified version…

**Truth or dare** Joy oh joy…

**Spin the bottle** "I'm NOT kissing the mutt" Rosalie kept growling…

**Seven minutes in heaven **What! Okay I actually don't remember agreeing to that one AT ALL! Unless I'm with Edward…

**I never** This could get interesting…

**Snog chase **WTF? No, I've never heard of that one either. I think its kiss chase but…ooooh god.

**Prank war **Emmett! We did that about 17 years ago…The house set on fire and Rose had green hair…Good times…

**Blind mans buff **We couldn't use vampire speed…much. I guess it's worth a shot.

**21 dares **Yes, a human did come up with that one.

**Teachers vs. Students quiz **A teacher came up with that. Apparently there's gonna be stuff like…What does PIR **[A/B/N Hey duckies! I didn't know what that meant! And neither did you!]** stand for on msn and what's the square root of pi. Ugh.

**Eating competitions** If Emmett pukes on my sweats again I swear…

Etc… That's just the first ten. There were about 25 on the list. I guessed we were going to do about four games a day. But Prank war and Truth or Dare is one day each. Starting tomorrow. I didn't understand how we could finish the games, but apparently we're continuing this at the house when the lockdown is over… oh joy.

"Okay children, we're proud of you for organising yourselves, but you're going to have to come and eat some dinner now okay? Come on." A lovely old woman said. She looked about 85, and she treated us like we were 6 or something. Oh well, it's better than the creepy old gym teacher yelling "GO EAT FOOD NOW!" like we got this morning for breakfast. I need to learn some of these teachers' names…

We went to go and 'eat' some food, and we came back after pretending to swallow down lumpy mashed potato and overcooked sausages. Poor humans…

After getting changed from my t-shirt and sweats (Alice said that was the only pair I was allowed…) into a camisole and short shorts, I lay down next to Edward and curled into his arms. He kissed me gently and began to hum my lullaby.

After about an hour of everyone chatting and pretending to be asleep all of us Cullens were fed up. Couldn't they just go to sleep already! Then I had an idea. I nicked Jazz's power for a second and gave everyone waves of sleepiness. "Good idea" Jasper mumbled to be. I winked back and grinned.

We all sat up and we chatted randomly, thinking of dares and reading random peoples dreams and emotions. Nessie doesn't need as much sleep as normal humans, she only needs about five or six hours and she's wide awake. So at about two am she fell asleep next to Jacob, who was already snoring and had been for hours.

We carried on talking, and I got out my old, battered copy of Wuthering Heights. To the rest of the family's amusement and much to my dismay, it literally fell to pieces. I was really upset. That book had been with me through a lot. When I first met Edward, when I was pregnant with Nessie, for a long time I'd had that book and now I'd have to get a shiny new one. Ugh.

Emmett decided to make a lot of comments on how I'd 'literally read the book to death'. Rose smacked him round the head and I winked at her. I'm convinced I heard her whisper, "No sex for two weeks!" into his ear. _Then_ he shut up. I've got to admit, we're not sex driven maniacs or anything, but you've gotta do _something_ to pass the time when you live forever… don't you? Hee hee. **(A/N LMAO. Soz, I had to put that in there. Lolz.) **Emmett and Rose are the worst though… Shudder.

We all went back to chatting after the little incident, Edward comforting me and everyone else secretly grinning about it. I knew that Emmett had a _big_ prank set up for prank war, and I think it involved me… I'm _so_ not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Btw pplz : **

**A/B/N: Author's Beta's Note**

**A/N: Author's note**

**OKAY! so there ya go! I couldn't be bothered to end in a cliffy hehe...SO it'll probably be multiple POVs in the next chapter WHEN THE GAMES (AND HUMOUR) BEGIN! lolz**

_**OKAY. SO. PPL. I really need your guy's help here. you know what some of the games are, and i REALLY need help with ideas for, truths, dares, pranks, questions, etc. I dunno if i'll continue this fanfic and make is good without your help. you'll get mentioned if i use or like your ideas, AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE THAT DOES!. On a more serious note, i rlly dnt care how bad ur ideas are (lolz no offence) but i SERIOUSLY need haelp. Ask friends ask family ask those who u hate (for me) THANKS GUYS plz help and just PM me some ideas. thx x **_

_**Duckies**_

**NOW REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone.

I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating. I am going to use the lame excuse of...BEING SO BUSY! Lol. I'm sorry if I gave you false hope that this was a chapter. I may do a few one-shots or a story or two, and I am going to do a Song-fic about one of my favourite books, "Matched" by Ally Condie soon, but for now, this story is officially ON HOLD. I have a major case of writers block! But only for this story it seems.

Sorry Guys.

Love you all

Duckies

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
